


The Washington Siblings

by Angry_Panda



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Ashley Thompson - Freeform, Attempt at Humor, Beth being a little shit at times, Bob and Melinda being gross parents, Bob's A plus Parenting later on, Chris Smith, Clumsy Chris, Crappy puns, Drabbles, Emily Swan, Everyone is very much alive, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hannah worrying about her siblings, I had to give them last names, Jessica Hardy, Josh being a great big brother, M/M, Matt Robertson, NO WENDIGOS, Sam Young, Slight Homophobia from Mike, dad jokes, face palming, no one is dead, slight homophobia from Bob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angry_Panda/pseuds/Angry_Panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets of the life of the Washington siblings'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

　　  
　　When Josh first learned that he was going to be a big brother, he was a bit peeved. He didn’t really want another sibling, because that would mean he would have to share his mommy and daddy and he didn’t want to do that. As the months went on, he hated the fact that he was getting a sibling even more because his mother was cranky and demanding at times. Plus, his father wasn’t paying as much attention to him as he normally would, because his mother would be screaming and he had to comfort her afterwards.  
　　  
　　When those dreaded nine months went by, he and his father were in the hospital waiting for the doctor to give them the okay to go see Melinda and his sibling.  
　　  
　　“Mr. Washington?” a middle-aged man came into the hallway, a smile on his face. “The delivery was successful and they are all ready to see you.” the man stated.  
　　  
　　“Thank you. Let’s go see your mother, Josh.” Bob said, grabbing his son’s hand and leading him into Melinda’s room. Josh blinked in confusion when he and his father entered his mother’s room. Why were there two little bundles in her arms? Wasn’t he supposed to have one sibling? Did the doctor accidentally give her another person’s child?  
　　  
　　“M...Melinda?”  
　　  
　　Melinda looked up, a tired smile on face. Her green eyes looking from the bundle in her arms and back to the two most important men in her life. “Looks like we were graced with a surprise.” she joked, beckoning Bob and Josh closer. Bob quickly approached his wife and looked down at the two little babes in her arms. They were absolutely beautiful, but it was still a surprise. The doctor had told them that they were only have one child, not two...or twins for that matter. Holy crap, he was a father of three kids now. He prayed that he didn’t fuck this up like his father had done to him so long ago.  
　　  
　　“What are their names?” he asked, taking one of them into his arms. He knew they were both girls, since they were wrapped in pink blankets. Josh was this small when he was born, so he shouldn’t be so surprised by how tiny this little girl was in his arms. But dear lord, she was so small compared to his arms and hands. He feared that if he even tensed, he’d shatter her. God knows he has the same fear when he plays a little too roughly with Josh sometimes.  
　　  
　　“Bob, honey, breathe. You aren’t going to break her.” Melinda reassured with a slight chuckle. Green eyes went down to her son, whom of which had managed to climb onto the bed all by himself, and she sent him a smile. “Josh, meet Bethany; your daddy is holding Hannah.”  
　　  
　　Josh peered down at Beth and squinted. She was so small and she looked like a potato. “Why is she so weird looking?” he asked, earning a laugh from his parents. “Well, they have just entered the world son; they need time to grow. In the meantime, you are a big brother now. Do you know what that means?” Bob asked. The little brunette shook his head, another look of confusion coming to his face.  
　　  
　　“That means that you have to be the big, strong sibling and protect your sisters. They need you there for them. You have to love them, play with them, and make them happy. Can you do that dear?” his mother asked, reaching out to place her hand on his cheek. Josh stared at her and then looked at his two little sisters. He had to protect them, he had to make them happy, and he had to love them. For some reason, that made his stomach tingle. He was their protector from all the monsters in the world, their knight in shining armor. “Yes, I can do it.” he finally answered, smiling at his parents.  
　　  
　　To think, eight months ago he was annoyed by the thought of having a sibling. But now, he was excited. He has two little sisters that need him. The little boy leaned forward and placed a little kiss on Beth’s cheek, and did the same to Hannah when Bob brought her closer.  
　　  
　　“Hi Beth, Hannah. I’m Josh, your big brother. Don’t worry, I won’t let the monsters eat you, pinkie promise.” he whispered to the two little babes. His answer was a small twitch of the lip from both girls. It was like they knew he was there and couldn’t wait to get to know him better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I do okay? Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

　　“aaah....aaahhh....naaa...”  
　　  
　　“gaaaa...aaaah...ah...”  
　　  
　　Josh blinked down at his two sisters in confusion. He knew babies couldn’t talk, his mommy and daddy had made that very clear. What he didn’t understand is why the two girls made these weird gurgled sounds when he peeked into their crib. They did the same for Melinda and Bob, just not as loud and as constant.  
　　  
　　Little hands and feet waved and kicked when he reached into the crib and gently poked Beth’s stomach. She paused for a second, before letting out a loud ‘uuuaaaahh’. She wasn’t crying, which was good. But that didn’t stop his confusion.  
　　  
　　“Whatcha doing champ?” Bob asked as he walked into the room. “They make weird noises when I touch them...are they broken?” Josh really hoped that wasn’t the case. He’d be sad if his two little sisters were broken and had to be taken away.  
　　  
　　A chuckle left the large man. His son could be so adorable sometimes. “They aren’t broken. That’s just how they try to talk to us.”  
　　  
　　“I thought you said babies couldn’t talk?”  
　　  
　　“They can’t.”  
　　  
　　Josh’s nose scrunched up at that. So...they try to talk...but can’t? “Daddy, I think your brain has a boo boo.” the little brunette stated. Which got an out right roar from his father. Why was he laughing?! His head was broken right?!  
　　  
　　“My brain’s just fine. What I mean is, they can’t use ‘words’ to talk to us. They use sounds.” he explained.  
　　  
　　Big green eyes looked from his father and his sisters. His daddy was the smartest man he’s ever known, so there’s no way he’d lie to him. So, he’d believe him. “Okay daddy.” he agreed, nodding his little head. He looked back at his sisters and grinned. “Baaaaa, baaaaa.”  
　　  
　　The two babes froze and stared back at their brother before they burst out into little giggles. They sent their own little gurgled sounds back to their brother and flailed their little arms. Bob quickly pulled out his camera that he had on the counter and recorded the whole thing. Good lord, Melinda will die from the cuteness when she sees this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, sorry for takin' so long. School, family, and life is such a hassle right now. I will try and update sooner and make the chapters longer when I have more time to think. You guys can also go to my tumblr and send me little prompts if you want; I don't mind the help.
> 
> http://thatrandomotaku.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3

Little Beth was on a mission. She was determined to complete the task at hand, no matter what. She was a fighter, a warrior, a baby warrior, but a warrior none the less. Her little hands grasped the end of the couch cushion as she ever so slowly began to rise to her feet.

Her stubby little legs trembled with effort. Little gargled ohs and ahs left her mouth each time she tried to get up. With one more little burst of energy, she was able to stand up. Now, she just needed to use the couch to balance herself. Big brown eyes looked up on the couch where her brother sat, a book in hand. He had no idea that his sibling was standing.

Alright, she needed to get over there. Easy as pie, right? This is Beth Washington we’re talking about. The Beth Washington that managed to spit sauce all over her father, and throw peas at her mother. She was a boss.

“Bosh....Bosh.....”

Josh blinked and looked down at his little sister in confusion. “Beth? Beth you’re standing.” he muttered in astonishment. He placed the book down and got off the couch; he knelt down in front of the little rug rat and opened his arms. Beth wobbled forward and fell into Josh’s arms with a squeal. “Good job! Mommy, daddy, and Hannah will be so proud!” he praised. “Mommy! Daddy! Beth walked!” he called over his shoulder.

There was muffled crashes from the other room, followed by loud stomping. Melinda, with Hannah in her arms, came rushing into the room. Bob came in not a moment later, his camera ready and rolling.

“Did she really?!”

“Walk for daddy, Beth!”

Beth looked up at her parents and sister, brown eyes blinking owlishly. Why were they all hyper? Did they eat too much candy or something? Her gaze flew back to Josh when he moved away from her. No, where was he going? A little whine left her, her arms reaching out for the older child.

“You gotta walk Beth. Right here, I’ll catch you.” Josh encouraged, his arms open and ready. Beth's eyes watered slightly before she took a shaky step towards her brother. Bob and Melinda held their breath as they watched her. There were a few close calls, before she finally reached her brother, falling into his arms.

“Good job Beth!”

“Oh my god, Bob did you get that?!” Melinda asked, her eyes wide and sparkly.  
“I got every second of it!!” he answered, a giant smile on his face.

Hannah blinked up at her parents, her eyes slowly blinking. Good lord, they were insane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maa, sorry this took so long. School, family, and the holidays just wouldn't back off. I hope you like this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Josh blinked as a camera’s flash once again blinded him. Today was his first day of Kindergarten, and it seemed like his parents were more excited about it than he was. “Bob! Look at our little pumpkin! He’s growing up! I’m so proud!” Melinda gushed as she dressed the twins.

“I know! Little man is going to break some little hearts like his old man, huh?” Bob asked, still recording everything. “Daddy, I don’t want to break hearts. What if someone gets hurt?!” Josh said, his voice full of worry. That got a laugh out of his parents. 

“Don’t listen to him dear, he’s just dumb.” his mother joked.

“Hey!”

“Now sweetie, hold your sisters and smile for mommy!” the brunette woman cooed. Josh stood with his little sisters, who were now three, standing by his side. A little whine left Hannah when the flash went off; the poor girl was seeing stars now. Beth was no better, her little hands were up rubbing at her eyes. Needles to sat, they were starting to hate that stupid flashy light. Their mother let out a little chuckle before helping Josh put on his backpack. By request, it was Batman themed, and even came with a little black cape.

“Your snacks are in the front, along with your juice. You’ll be a good boy for mommy and daddy, right?”

Josh nodded, his little curls bobbing with his head. While Bob insisted he get a haircut, Melinda was adamant that he should not. Her littler boy was far too adorable with his curls sweeping across his forehead and bouncing as he walked. Plus it was cute how he went slightly cross eyed when a stray piece of hair fell between his eyes.

“C’mon champ, we gotta roll out.” Bob informed, reaching down to take his son’s hand. They took two steps before Josh’s other arm was grabbed by his sisters.

“No leave.”

“Stay.”

The three older Washingtons blinked in surprise. They had not expected the two girls to try and stop their brother from leaving. “Beth, Hannah, let Josh go. He needs to go to school.” Melinda stated, which only made the two little girls tighten their hold on their big brother.

“Our Josh!” they whined, refusing to release their hold.

“Now girls-” Bob was cut off by the two girls sniffling. Oh no, oh no, no, no! His little angels were about to cry! Josh, seeing this too, stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his two sisters. “I need to go do big boy things; but, I’ll be back. Wait for me?” he asked, his green eyes meeting two pairs if human eyes.

The two little girls looked at each other, before giving slow nods. “Alright, wait for me.” the brunette said, leaning down to peck a kiss on their cheeks. They giggled and did the same. “Good job Josh!” Bob praised, camera in hand, obviously catching the adorable scene. He took his son’s hand and after they said goodbye, headed off to drop Josh off to his first day of school.

The whole time he was away, Beth and Hannah would ask where their bother was, when was he coming back, and stare sadly out the window of the living room. Melinda and Bob both found this cute and a little sad. The twins just missed their big brother, and they understood that. Hell, they missed Josh too! It wasn’t until seven hours later that Bob returned with a smiling Josh.

He was knocked off his feet by two little bodies. He blinked and looked down at his little sisters resting on his chest. “Josh! Josh back!” they cheered happily. The green eyed male laughed and wrapped his arms around the two girls. “Yeah, Josh is back. I missed you.” he admitted, a sheepish grin on his face. Melinda and Bob smiled as they watched their children cuddle together, proud smiles clear on their face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, life is really trying to stop me from doing things. Here is the next chapter, sorry for the wait.


	5. Chapter 5

Melinda Washington loved her husband, she really did; but, even she couldn’t look away from the fact that he was a bit of an idiot. At first, she thought his little bouts of stupidity were cute, but now it was too much.

She stared wide eyed at the mess that was once her beautiful kitchen. Her three children were all covered in flour, there was dirty pots and pans all over the counter, pasta sauce was on the floor and ceiling, there was a pot bubbling over, and the noodles were literally on fire.

Bob looked over, his face covered in flour and pasta sauce. He gave an embarrassed smile and rubbed the back of his neck. “Um...who wants pizza?” he asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm...this one is REALLY short...


End file.
